Diabetics, depending upon their condition, must receive dosages at prescribed intervals, for example, once or twice a day. It is important not to miss a dosage nor to take more than one dosage in a given period. This can usually happen because the insulin is supplied in vials in a quantity representing a plurality of dosages and if the diabetic forgets to take a dosage at a prescribed time and then later on wonders whether he did or did not take the dosage, it is virtually impossible for him to verify whether he did or did not take the prescribed dosage because the volume of the single dosage does not reduce the total volume in the vial sufficiently to be detectable. Hence, the diabetic may fail to take the required dosage or he may take an additional dosage which is just as serious as not taking a dosage. There are dispensers available for medical tablets, pills and the like provided with pockets representing the days of the week for receiving a corresponding number of tablets or pills designed for the purpose of making sure that a patient takes only one tablet or pill per day. However, such dispensers are not designed for dispensing insulin since insulin is not packaged in single dosages, but, on the contrary, is packaged in volume representing a plurality of dosages, for example, a sufficient volume to provide one or two dosages each day for an entire week or more. Dispensers for dispensing tablets or pills such as referred to are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,326,360; 3,365,099; 3,904,075; 3,921,806; 3,958,690; 4,083,452; and 4,164,301. It is the purpose of this invention to provide a dispenser for insulin and a method of dispensing insulin which will enable the diabetic to keep close account of his consumption of insulin from day-to-day whether required to take a single dosage or two dosages a day and to enable him to do so even though his memory may not be the best or his eyesight may be partially or totally impaired by his condition. The structures shown in the named patents are not suitable for this purpose.